guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Savior
"Savior" is a song by Rise Against which first appears in Guitar Hero (iOS) and later appears in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock in Pandora's tier. Sections Intro Riff 1 Verse 1 Pre-Chorus 1 Chorus 1 Riff 2 Verse 2 Pre-Chorus 2 Chorus 2 Bridge A Bridge B Bridge C Breakdown A Breakdown B Chorus 3 Ending Lyrics It kills me not to know this But I've all but just forgotten What the colors of her eyes were And her scars of how she got them As the telling signs of age rains down A single tear is droppin' Through the valleys of an aging face That this world has forgotten FREEFORM There is no reconciliation That will put me in my place And there is no like the present To drink these draining seconds But seldom do these words ring true When I'm constantly fallin' you Wall that we just can't break through Until we disappear So tell me now If this ain't love then how do we get out? 'Cause I don't know That's when she said I don't hate you boy I just want to save you while There's still somethin' left to save That's when I told her I love you girl But I'm not the answer for The questions that you still have Whoa! Whoa! And the day pressed on like crushing weights For no man does it ever wait Like memories of dying days That deafen us like hurricanes Bathed in flames we hels the brand Uncurled the fingers in your hand Pressed into the flesh like sand No do you understand So tell me now If this ain't love then how do we get out? 'Cause I don't know That's when she said I don't hate you boy I just want to save you while There's still somethin' left to save That's when I told her I love you girl But I'm not the answer for The questions that you still have Whoa! Whoa! One thousand miles away There's nothing left to say There's so much left that I don't know We never had a choice This world is too much noise It takes me under It takes me under once again I don't hate you I don't hate you, no So tell me now If this ain't love then how do we get out? 'Cause I don't know That's when she said I don't hate you boy I just want to save you while There's still somethin' left to save That's when I told her I love you girl But I'm not the answer for The questions that you still have I don't hate you I don't hate you I don't hate you I don't hate you, no Whoa! Whoa! Video Guitar Hero (iOS) - Guitar Expert M8TH-qFLarg Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock - Full Band Expert Songwriters *Brandon Barnes *Joseph Principe *Timothy McIlrath *Zach Blair External links *Savior on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero (iOS) songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:6th Tier